Only One More Day To Go, Then My Summer Vacation's Over
by LightningReturns-FFXIII
Summary: Alright! So...school starts in 14 days for me! Dx No. Just No! This is a special for back to school! Snow x Hope! They are freakin cute! Don't judge! Rated M. Enjoy!


_**Hellooooo! Sorry it's been so long. School's about to start, so I decided to make a Back to School FanFic! xD I will be doing one for every main holiday! So…I hope you like it! O_O **_

I sat back in the chair completely bored. _Damnit…I don't wanna go back to school_. I thought, grimacing. I glanced at the clack on my wall, raising an eyebrow. _12 more hours… _I let out a breath, heading up to my window. I saw him dancing in his window to some new retarded song. I chuckled, smiling. His short silver hair bounced along with him. He tripped, falling onto the chair beneath him. I could see him laughing. He pulled the buds out of his ears, pausing. I saw him look down, then turn towards the window. I immediately turned away, making sure he didn't see me. I looked out of the corner of my eye. He was staring straight at me. I could swear he was blushing. I smiled again, walking away from the window. I pulled on my black boots, pulling my hair back in a bandana. I headed out the door to his house. I knocked on the brown door and waited. Cool air engulfed me as the door opened.

"O-Oh! Hey Snow!" His glorious voice filled my ears.

I grinned at his smiling face. "Hey kiddo. How's it goin'?" I rustled his hair.

He blushed, fidgeting with his fingers. "I-I'm great. A little bummed that school starts tomorrow…um…would you like to come in?"

I nodded, stepping inside. "I get you there. It sucks. So many things I never said…"

"What was that?" He asked, peeking up at me.

"U-Uh…nothin'. " I looked away, rubbing my neck.

"I'll go get some drinks." He said, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Hey Hope…I have a question."

He poked his head out. "Yes?'

"Have you ever wished you could confess to someone, but thought it would end badly?" I said quickly.

Hope laughed. "Where did that come from? You still worried about Serah?" He asked.

I shook my head. "U-Uh…It was actually never Serah…"

"Oh! I knew it! You like Light, don't you? Hee hee! I would straighten up then. She'll whip you into shape just like that!" He snapped his fingers.

"Hope…" I said.

"Or is it Fang? Vanille's too young for you if it's her. I know you like the bubbly personalities. Hmmm…I'm trying to think…who else…OH! Yeul! That's it! She's perfect! You two will be-."

"IT'S YOU!" I yelled, annoyed.

Hope's eyes went wide, his face going blank. "W-What?" He asked as if he didn't hear me.

"Hope…I…I love you. And I knew that if I didn't say anything now it would've never happened. You were going to a different school. We would have never seen each other again. I couldn't live with knowing I let you slip through my fingers." I was looking at my feet, biting my lip. It was silent. I raised my head. I gasped.

Hope stood, red faced and crying.

"Oh! I'm sorry! What did I say?! I'm so sorry!" I hurried up to him.

He shook his head. "U-Uh…wow…" He wiped his eyes. He smiled at me. "I love you too!"

I ran my tongue down his slender neck, pinching his soft nipples. He squirmed beneath me, whimpering. I brought my lips up to his once more before guiding them down to his throbbing shaft. It was so small and plump. I teased it with the tip of my tongue, poking it with my fingers.

"S-Stop playing!" He exclaimed. His face was breath taking.

I slipped my fingers into his flexing entrance, tracing the outside. I let my tongue slide in and out, wetting it as much as possible.

"S-Snow! I-It's weird." He whimpered again.

I snickered, swirling my finger around. I let my other hand glide across his small waist. "Let me know if I hurt you." I whispered to him, raising his legs. I rubbed my own erection around his tiny hole, before moving forward.

"AH!" His back instantly arched as I pierced his virgin body. He squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

I gently thrusted. He screamed again. I winced.

"I-It hurts…" He cried.

I moved back to pull out. His hands wrapped around my wrists.

"D-Don't stop." He said with a seductive tone in his voice.

I slammed into him, unable to take it anymore. His violent cried of pain soon turned into erotic moans.

"I'm coming." I said, releasing.

Hope threw his head back, moaning.

I pulled out collapsing next to him. "You alright?" I asked, tracing his side.

He nodded, out of breath. He had a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I love you Hope."

He smiled. "I love you too Snow." He snuggled close to me. "Oh…and I was never leaving. I lied." He told me.

"What!? Why?" I asked, somewhat angry.

"Because I loved you. I know it was selfish. I'm sorry…but…I wanted to see what you would do. I…feel horrible." He cried into my chest.

"You should. Because you won't be able to go to school tomorrow."

He pulled back, blinking.

"You have to move to go to school…right?" A wicked smile grew on my face.

Horror gathered in his eyes.

"Are you ready? Let's begin!" I pounced on him.

"W-Wait! Snow! I-AH!"

_**What does a fish saw when it runs into a wall?**_

_**Find out in my next FanFic! You can guess yourself as well! xD**_


End file.
